Femizons (Earth-616)
Official Team Names: Femizons Team Nicknames: No known nicknames Former Team Aliases: No known former aliases Other Current Team Aliases: No other known current aliases __TOC__ Status Team Status: Team status unknown Team Identity: Secret Base of Operations: Base of operations unknown Organization Team Leader: Superia Members: Anaconda, Arclight, Asp, Battleaxe, Blackbird, Black Lotus, Black Mamba, Bloodlust, Bombshell, Chimera, Dansen Macabre, Diamondback (Rachel Leighton), Dragonfly, Frenzy, Gladiatrix, Golddigger, Gypsy Moth, Ice Princess, Impala, Ion, Iron Maiden, Karisma, Knockout, Mindblast, Moonstone, Mysteria, Nightshade, Pink Pearl, Poundcakes, Princess Python, Quicksand, Snapdragon, Screaming Mimi, Steel Wind, Titania, Vapor, Vertigo, Water Witch, Whiplash, Whiteout, Wrangler, Yellowjacket Former Members: Former members unknown Known Allies: No known Allies Known Enemies: No known enemies Origin Place of Formation: Place of formation unknown First Appearance: First appearance unknown Origin: Origin unknown. History They were enemies mainly for Captain America, and their goal was to conquer Earth and create a utopia where women ruled. Led by Superia, the group was comprised of several established female criminals and super villainesses. Superia's Leutenants * Blackbird, otherwise known as Jackdaw, a Hulk villainess that had mechanical wings and an array of weaponry. * Iron Maiden, a skilled assassin and Black Widow villainess that wears a metal suit protecting her from physical harm. * Moonstone, villainess with abilities of flight, intangibility, emitting light, and projection of energy blasts. * Nightshade, Captain America villainess and second-in-command of the Femizons; mad scientist, has the ability to secrete pheromones. * Snapdragon, martial artist and long-time enemy of Diamondback. * M.O.D.A.M., a MODOK-like super-genius created by A.I.M., has various psionic abilities. Members * Anaconda, member of the Serpent Society and Six Pack, a massive woman with the ability to elongate her limbs, also has super strength to constrict her enemies, can breathe underwater, and super regenerative abilities. * Arclight, member of the Marauders, a super-strong woman who creates shockwaves upon physical force. * Asp, former member of the Serpent Society, now apart of BAD Girls, Inc., a snake-charmer that shoots blasts that cause paralysis. * Battleaxe, former Grappler, a muscular woman that uses an axe as her weapon of choice. * Black Lotus, an Asian assassin and enemy of Black Widow. * Black Mamba, former member of the Serpent Society, now apart of BAD Girls, Inc., has the ability to pluck the image of her victim's loved one and use darkforce to embody that person, eventually suffocating them. * Bloodlust, ferocious member of the Femme Fatales; has enhanced strength, speed, agility, and senses. * Bombshell, Hawkeye enemy, expert juggler that uses explosives. * Chimera , a metamorph that can grow wings and claws. * Dansen Macabre, a hypnotist that kills her victims by dancing. * Diamondback (Rachel Leighton), former member of the Serpent Society, now a member of BAD Girls, Inc., throws diamonds laced with a variety of chemicals (acid, poison), ex-girlfriend of Captain America. * Dragonfly, villainess with flight and hypnotic abilities, former member of the Masters of Evil. * Frenzy, super-strong mutant with steel-hard skin, member of the Alliance of Evil, Acolytes, and X-Men. * Gladiatrix, member of the Grapplers and a professional wrestler with super strength. * Golddigger, Captain America villain that has no super powers; relies on her feminine charm. * Gypsy Moth, former Thunderbolt with the ability to fly and manipulate various organic objects. * Ice Princess, villainess with the ability to control ice. * Impala, African javelin thrower, former member of BAD Girls, Inc. * Ion, Fantastic Four character, projects electromagnetic energy. * Karisma, Fantastic Four villainess that uses radiation wavelengths to become irrisistable to men. * Knockout, Femme Fatale and Spider-Man villainess, a super-strong woman. * Mindblast, Femme Fatale with telekinetic abilities. * Mysteria, a villainess that uses mist as her weapon. * Pink Pearl, Alpha Flight villainess, an obese woman with above-average strength. * Poundcakes, member of the Grapplers that creates tremors with her boots. * Princess Python, former member of the Serpent Society and Circus of Crime, a villainess that uses a pet boa constrictor as her weapon. * Quicksand, former member of the Masters of Evil, a woman with super strength and the ability to turn her body into sand. * Screaming Mimi, member of the Thunderbolts, creates physical sound constructs. * Steel Wind, Ghost Rider villainess, a cyborg with enhanced strength and durability. * Titania, villainess with super strength and durability, wife of the Absorbing Man. * Vapor, member of the U-Foes, can transform into any gaseous matter. * Vertigo, member of the Savage Land Mutates and Marauders, a mutate with the ability to cause nausea or disorientation. * Water Witch, servant of the Mole Man, a woman that can control water. * Whiplash, Femme Fatale, villainess with whips extending from her gloves. * Whiteout, Savage Land Mutate with the ability to project beams of light, often blinding her enemies. * Wrangler, Black Widow villainess that uses cowboy-themed weapons. * Yellowjacket, an initial Avengers enemy and later member of both the Avengers and Guardians of the Galaxy, who could shrink her body and also project bioelectric blasts. Statistics Total Members: Total number of members unknown Total Allies: Total number of allies unknown Total Enemies: Total number of enemies unknown Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: No known weapons. Notes * No special notes. Trivia * Recommended Readings * Related Articles * External Links * References *